


Femslash February Drabbles

by dellumbras



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, mentions of drake/launchpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dellumbras/pseuds/dellumbras
Summary: Min & Patrick, I love you both but also I'm a little mad that you two made me ship this so much.This ship and chapter are mostly based off some roleplay stuff, so if it's confusing, don't question it. Lesbians. That's all.





	Femslash February Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Min & Patrick, I love you both but also I'm a little mad that you two made me ship this so much.
> 
> This ship and chapter are mostly based off some roleplay stuff, so if it's confusing, don't question it. Lesbians. That's all.

Webby Vanderquack. She came off as cold to strangers, but became much wilder around those she knew. Webby had mastered many arts over the years, but social interaction wasn't one of them. She could speak many languages and hold her own in combat, but the second a cute girl came around she could do nothing but freeze.

Lyn Waddlemeyer. It was weird to think that this was the Negaverse version of Launchpad's daughter. Obviously, that's how the Negaverse worked, but she had grown accustomed to living in the Primeverse with Drake & Launchpad. She clinged to almost everybody, and had an amazing ability to put anyone at ease and warm their hearts. As loving as Lyn was, she still seemed surprised when anyone showed love back to her.

When Launchpad first introduced them, it was awkward to say in the least. They were confused on how to talk to each other, but it didn't take long for them to end up visting each other every weekend. The visits progressed into sleepovers. Both Webby & Lyn preferred being at the Mallard-McQuack house because Scrooge, Donald, and the boys were (surprisingly) much louder and nosier than Lyn's self proclaimed sister was.

One June night, the two girls were at the Mallard-McQuack house with Launchpad. Gosalyn was spending the night with Honker, and Drake left his husband with Webby & Lyn so they wouldn't be alone while he went on patrol.

This predicament was a relief for Webby, stressful for Lyn. Webby thought Gosalyn & Drake were good people and all, but in all honesty she wished they'd give her time alone with Lyn. Lyn, on the other hand, relied on the two to help her nerves.

The two laid on Lyn and Gosalyn's bunk bed, both staring at the ceiling wondering what to say. The silence was almost awkward enough to be physically painful. Lyn was the one who finally managed to break it.

"Webby, why do you hang out with me all the time? Gosalyn's a lot more like you."

Webby practically jumped due to the shock that question gave her. "What?"

Lyn winced, immediately regretting the fact she said that out loud. "I don't know, I just... I thought you'd have more in common."

She sighed. "You want me to tell you why?"

"Yes."

"One," Webby held up a finger for each reason she numbered. "Gosalyn's always with Honker. I wanted to be someone you could be with when she's not around. Two, Gos just seems to just watch my every move when I'm here. It's weird and just feels like... she doesn't completely trust me around you."

Lyn gasped softly at the last statement. Gosalyn knew Webby longer than she did, so why wouldn't she trust her? And why only when she and Lyn were together?

"Three," Webby said, putting up a third finger.

_"Similar is kinda boring."_

It was Lyn's turn to be caught off guard. "Boring?"

"Look at Drake & Launchpad. If they weren't already married, who would've thought they would be so great together? Or Gosalyn & Honker. They get along like Dewey and I do. Honestly, the only thing to clue me in on them not being related is that he lives next door."

Lyn tilted her head. "But what does that have to do with us?"

Webby got down from the top bunk and sat next to Lyn. "That's number four," She looked her in the eyes, smiling playfully. "Because I like you, silly."

"Oh, gee Webby... I-I like you too, a lot." She nervously curled a piece of her hair.

"I mean that I like like you, by the way." Webby broke eye contact and put her hands on her cheeks, elbows on her waist.

Lyn smiled awkwardly. "So do I."

She wrapped an arm around Webby. The two sat in silence that way for a while, Webby eventually giving Lyn a kiss on the cheek.

Her timing could not be worse, however, as a certain sister had practically kicked the door open.

"WHAT'S UP G-" Gosalyn noticed what was going on. "Oh, it's like that now. Good for you both."

Gosalyn walked up to the girls and gave Lyn a pat on the back, rustling her hair playfully. She then left the room, deciding she wanted to tackle Launchpad into a hug.

If this is what not being similar meant, Lyn certainly didn't mind it.


End file.
